The Nameless Child
by Merlissa Rika Black
Summary: "I don't believe in names as I think that names are labels and to give labels you have to judge and to judge a person is to objectify a person. That isn't far to the person besides to judging might prove to be disastrous." Catch a glimpse into the lives of Dumbledore and Riddle. Different in many ways, but the same in others. They both loved and feared The Nameless Child!
1. Trian,Pian, and Sorting

The Nameless Child Ch. 1

~*8*~ Albus's point of view ~*8*~

"Mind if I sit with you?" asked a girl with long dark hair, a forth of which was falling out of her ponytail. She was in a pair of dark blue jeans that were held on by a frayed dark green belt with a brass buckle. A dark pink beret was in her right eye and she had on a light gray tank top. "Sure I guess." I replied. "I'm Nameless." She said as she heaved her trunk up into the rack opposite of me. "I'm Albus and really hate to ask but what were your parents thinking when they gave you that name?" I asked as it was killing me. "Oh they didn't but I don't believe in names as I think that names are labels and to give labels you have to judge and to judge a person is to objectify a person. That isn't far to the person besides to judging might prove to be disastrous. Besides if I were to decide I didn't want to sit with because of what your father did than I would be judging you based on your name and family's actions than that wouldn't be fair to you. I need to decide who I spend my time with based on their own actions. My real name is Merlissa Horsefeather." She explained well she more of ranted but whatever. "Sorry I'm really believe in this so I kind of get lost in thinking about it." She sighed. "Its fine I'm just really glad you did decide to sit with me I was kind of lonely." I replied. "Hey I think we should get our robes on." Nameless said (that's how she introduced herself as it would be rude to call her other than that) as she pulled out her robes from her bag. "brb" she chirped as she exited the doors and headed to the bathroom to change. I pulled mine from the trunk and changed. I than sat down and went back to reading. After three minutes I got worried and after two more minutes I heard a blood curdling scream. I jumped from my seat and rushed for my wand. After grabbing it I ran towards the scream. As having grown up in the magical world I know a few spells. I find Nameless surrounded by 5th year Slythirens and her limbs were withering but she was standing. "Stupefy maxima!" I yelled and turn to each in turn. I saw one of the Ravinclaw perfects bend down and whisper a spell. "Help me..." he started as the train lurched to a stop and we all tumbled to the ground. "Stay here with her I'm going to get Hagrid" the perfect shouted and off he ran.

~*8*~

~*8*~ Nameless's point of view ~*8*~

I woke up in the hospital wing. Albus was there too. _Ow I hurt wait why doesn't my arm work? _I thought. _Oh Albus has my hand. I like that oh wait what? Never mind! Talk to him wait everything is dark again? _"Albus turn on the lights I can't see!" I shouted "Nameless just open your eyes. "Ow light hurts! What time is it?" I asked. Albus laughed and I glared at him. "It's 6:50 A.M. I got put into Gryffindor." Albus said very rapidly. "Hip-Hip-Hurry!" Nameless whispered loudly. "Hey what house am I in?" I asked "Nameless you didn't get sorted!" Albus chuckled. "Oh I'm hungry. Do you have food?" I asked " Nope hold on I'll be right back." Albus replied and off he went into the whiteness of the room. A few minutes later He and a woman arrived from the whiteness. "I'm Madame Pomfrey and I'll be making sure that you will be fine to join the rest of the students. Do you have any questions?" The woman said. "Yeah, what happened? Why am I in the whiteness? Where is the whiteness?" I asked nodding to myself the entire time. And then my leg flared. "Merlissa…" Madame Pomfrey started but was cut off by me. "I go by Nameless don't ask I don't feel like explaining." I cut in but didn't bother to give explanation. Madame Pomfrey looked taken back but went on. "You where under the Cruciatus Curse and when the train stopped you hit you're headed on the wall. So you where brought here to be healed. This is the hospital wing. Do you have any more questions?" Madame Pomfrey explained "Can I leave now?" I asked. "I suppose but be careful and if you need anything you come straight here. Albus help her today okay? I don't care if she is but in Slythiren you help her!" She said. I swung my legs out of the bed and together Albus and I made our way to the great hall.

~*8*~

"Professor Dippet please pull out the sorting hat so that Miss Horsefeather can be sorted." The headmaster called. I walked up to where the Deputy Headmaster stood. I sat down calmly._Gryffindor or Ravinclaw Miss Nameless _The Sorting Hat whispered inside my head. _Gryffindor hate studying and homework. _"Gryffindor" The Sorting Hat shouted. I went and plopped down by Albus. And then turned to yell to the headmaster "Sir, I prefer to go by Nameless" I called up to him. And with that I ate my breakfast leaving poor Albus to explain. _Mission success! Yeah Albus might make friends now! _


	2. Third year DADA

The Nameless Child

Ch. 2 Late to

~*8*~ Class Nameless's Point of View ~*8*~

D.A.D.A with Slythirens and of course the professor was late to class, meaning Slythirens are going to target the Gryffindors that were in that class. Or we are all early. Poor Muggleborns guess it's time for me to show off my powerful skills. "Hey what do you say we strip the mud bloods of all their clothes?" Black said and the other Slythirens agreed. Butt munches, oh well. "Hey how 'bout we not." I said and no one but Albus backs me. So much for being Gryffindors the home of those with a brave heart. "No I think we will, you bloody little fucking bitch." Nott stage whispered the last part. "Aclium Norsavera Maxima" I shouted and aimed between Black and Nott and I didn't have to do more than that. Silver fire flowed from my wand and hit them both leaving them to fall to their knees in pain. "You're so right I am a bitch." I said laughing as they shot spells at me but they were all blocked by a wall of silver fire. Not bad for a 2nd year. "Expecto Ptrounom, Go find the D.A.D.A professor and inform them they are running behind and this has caused trouble for Muggleborn students as they were threatened." I said calmly as the silver snake burst from my wand, but of course my back was to the door so I didn't realize it wouldn't be necessary to send or even summon it. "100 Points to Gryffindors for such a remarkable feat of magic from a second year witch." The Professor called and I turned on my heel which was a bad idea as I popped away from view. I was having trouble breathing and couldn't be more thankful when I was out of the black abyss and appeared behind to the professor and luckily didn't splinch myself though I did faint hitting my head roughly. Too much powerful magic in the last 15 minutes. I came around to a very frightened D.A.D.A professor and Albus. "My head hurts." I stated calmly even though I had just been out for three minutes. "Miss. Nameless may I suggest you head to the hospital wing. I assure you your head will feel much better." Said the professor "No I'll be okay I just need to sit down. Albus help me up." I called and Albus heaved me up but something wet rolled down my neck. "ALBUS HELP ME TO THE WHITENESS!" I shouted in an even voice. So instead of going to sit down we walked to the hospital wing. "My head is bleeding. I fainted for doing too much magic at in a short period of time. It's not the professor's fault as the Slythirens threatened to remove the Muggleborns' of all their clothes and that would have been very bad so because I'm a blood traitor I know a few spells and used them to protect the Muggleborns but the professor scared me so I slipped and hit my head rather roughly." I stated upon entering the room where a very vexed Madame Pomfrey was caring to a first year boy who had fallen from his broom. He was a Ravinclaw and in my opinion very stupid. Must have threatened the hat or something. His last name was Weasly and he was very lazy and rude and unfortunately he insisted his older brother do all his homework who Albus was a good friend of despite he was a Slythiren (something about a snake being my protronus had caused him to consider them as people he greatly disliked though he made no attempt to be civil with them. Madame Pomfrey just looked up, told me to turn around and shot a spell at me and told us to get out. What a lovely class period Albus and I learned nothing because of how long it took to get back and forth to the whiteness and were almost late to our next class because we had to practice the 'stupefy' spell.


End file.
